zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 6. The Next Hero
Chapter 6. The Next Hero After Tatl and Navi explained to Argorok his role in The New Prophecy. Me-Good. Argorok is coming with us. You should get a sword and a shield. Argorok-I guess so. Argorok runs with Navi around the village. Tatl-Hey Relyt, whats on your mind? You seem really focused. Me-Well you remember that dragon that came and attacked. And the hissing noise in forest. They don't add up. The dragon didn't hiss at all. Unless there is two different monsters here, in which case we have to find it and kill it. Tatl starts laughing. Me-What? Tatl-You look so cute when your thinking. If I had hands I would just pinch your cheeks. I gasp. Me-Didn't you listen to a word I said? Tatl-Fine then. I guess your right. Argorok returns, though in a green tunic similar to mine. Argorok-Yeah I was walking and then I just blacked out. And then some girl came and started talking. And then when I woke up I was wearing this green tunic. Me-Did you get the sword and shield? Argorok-Yeah. Me-Lets go we have to find that last guy. We come up to where I heard the hissing noise. Me-Wait. I heard a hissing noise earlier. Come check it out with me. We head towards the part of the forest. The hissing noise comes up again, but behind us. We start to walk faster. Then the noise gets louder. So we start jogging. Then the noise gets louder. And then start running. The noise is now loud as if it was right be hind us. I look back and a lizard like creature with Shadow on top is darting at us. suddenly we come up to a enclosed spacing. Me-Crap. Shadow comes up and jumps off of the lizard. Shadow-You are getting very annoying Relyt. You scared off Volvagia. Argorok-Who are you? Shadow-So this the hero of courage. Hahaha. How pathetic. My name is Shadow. Miniboss: Shadow Battle 2 I thought that since there was 2 of us now, maybe we could kill Shadow. I was wrong, he split himself into 2. I ran at him and slashed. He went back 2 feet. Just as I thought. Since he split himself, he split his defense. I used a 12-hit sword combo on him and he fell back. I front flipped and thrusted my blade into his heart. He turned to dust. I looked at Argorok. He had just finished him. He came back breathing very hard on his one knee. Shadow-Huff huff. Next time you won't be so lucky. Shadow then vanished. As for his lizard, it vanished as well.-End Of Mininboss Me-Good, now we must find the third guy. Where is he Tatl. Tatl-He is on Death Mountain in The Eldin Province. Argorok-How do we get there? Navi-We can get there by 3 different ways. We can fly there, swim there or walk there. Me-Well the ship that brought me and Tatl here left. And there is no way to fly there. So- Argorok-We're walking. Me-Oh yeah, before I left, I got the map of the old Hyrule. It may not be up-to-date, but it might still guide us. I pulled out the map and a quill and ink jar. I then started marking things. Me-Okay. Zora island is here. Argorok-We are here. Tatl-Eldin Province is here. So we got to go here and here and then we will arrive here and then- Navi-We take hike here and were at Death Mountain. Me-We should be on look out for a easier way there if we notice one.